Sweet, Sweet, Stefan
by 4getmeknot
Summary: Story takes place in between Chapters 1 and 2 of my "Time to Fly" story. I just really think that Stefan needed some love from me. Summ: Bonnie recollects some of Stefan's greatest moments. Thanks for reading. MUAH!


**Sweet, Sweet, Stefan.**

**I don't own the Vampire Diaries, only the plot that follows. (Boohyah)**

**A/N**

**4GMK**

Stefan, he was born better. Better than all the rest of them. Sure, I'd spent 4 months on the other side with Damon, smoldering sexpot that he is, but there was no comparison to Stefan.

When he fell in love with Elena, it was forever, it was for keeps.

And what did she do to him? She dumped him. She dumped him for his _brother_. And we're all supposed to be okay with this? Elena can't stop thinking of his _older_ (don't even get me _started_ on that one) brother so she breaks it off with him and chases the man with a drinking problem?

Yeah Elena, good one.

What I don't understand is why everyone just goes with it. Like, at least Caroline was single before she went after Stefan, at least she was _compelled_ by Damon to be his human blood bag. But Elena? No, she wasn't single 2 seconds before she was hopping on the Damon train.

And what did Stefan do? He saves her life and she _still_ choses the other guy. He gives her his heart, tells her his secret, fights for her, dies for her, and when she doesn't come to him, he gets out of town.

So. Frickin'. Noble.

Oh, and when he's trapped at the bottom of a ravine locked in a safe by Silas, he reaches out to her through there doppleganger bond. And when he finds out that the idea of true love with her was just some traveler mumbo jumbo to get them together, he is honest about still having feelings for her.

But nobody ever comments on that. Everyone is just so worked up over the latest _Dull_ena drama that no one see's his pain.

But Stefan sees everyone's pain.

Sitting at the bar of the Grille and Bistro, I tap my hand on the rim of the cola I'm drinking, waiting for him to arrive so I can give him a last set of instructions on the upkeep of my Grams' house. Stefan was so trust worthy. That's what I had always liked about him.

There were so many times, after my Gram's died, that I received a quick text or an offer to meet and just talk, from Stefan. Sometimes I just ignored it, but more often than not, I would find myself, dialing that number just for the rush of calmness that came over me when I heard his voice.

It was no secret that Stefan has the body of a GQ model. Everything about him is art, and even though Damon is supposed to protect my line of ancestry, I find that Stefan does more for me than Damon ever could.

Like when I held the door open to the other side while we waited for Damon to show up, I coughed and Stefan reached out to help me.

There were so many times while we were stuck in that 1994 mansion that I wished Damon would just leave me alone for a day or two. Stefan lived in the house at that time, his room held his smell, and I just wanted to be in there for a while, let his scent wash over my senses like a drug.

But my thoughts have always been for the younger Salvatore brother, just as his heart has always been towards the elder Gilbert sibling.

For years I've watched over him carefully. Setting little enchantments aloft for small things that I'd hoped he'd never notice. Like, I would always make sure his coffee was the way he'd like it, no matter where he got it from. Or, I would make sure that the animals he ate from or the bags he drank from would always be robust and full of vitamins and flavor. I also made sure he got good gas mileage.

If he never noticed them before, I'm sure he has since.

When the person who starts enchanting things dies, the power wears off, and quickly. But I quickly banish those thoughts away from my mind. Stefan and Caroline are together now, and I am with Kai. I can accept that, but I do have eyes…

"Hey Bonnie" he said, sliding into the chair next to me at the Grille.

"Hey Stef," I replied, nearly choking on the ice in the soda Matt had given me. I tried to be cool and refrained from puking my guts up as the ice lodged itself into my lungs. Once it melted properly (with a little help) I was able to behave coherently.

He looked so handsome, and for me, it was like I was seeing him for the first time again. All those years ago when he went the way all boys do and fell in love with Elena Gilbert, it broke my heart a little bit to see those two together.

He must have seen the look on my face as I got lost in my recollections. Tapping me on the forehead he smiled his heart winning smile, and by the twinkle in his eyes I swear he smiled just for me.

"I missed you, Bon. Things weren't the same here without you." He said.

He was resting his hand on my arm as he spoke. I almost shivered at the touch, but I controlled myself. Even if I wasn't with someone else, I would not be somebody's sloppy seconds, even if he was the cutest undead guy around.

Things were changing for me, and I was beginning to see my friends and the world around me in a new light.

Still, I wanted to say something snappy and sexy, but because I knew exactly what he meant, I needed to show him that I was not so easily won. He wouldn't get favors from me just because he batted his pretty eyes at me. I will no longer fall prey (no pun intended) to the vampires of this town or their love for Elena Gilbert.

"I'll bet they weren't" I responded finally.

Sucking down the rest of my cola I slapped some cash on the stand and stood, adjusting my jacket, I had a _very _important meeting to be getting to. Making sure to hold my head up and my shoulders back, I made my way out of the Bistro to the car that was waiting for me. It was the last stop before Kai and I headed out of town to do what we would with our lives. I would see Stefan again, but it wouldn't be like before.

No more scared Bonnie to save everyone. Now, Bonnie was saving herself. I gave Kai one of my best smiles, feeling giddy with all the possibilities that lay before us. There wasn't anything I was going to let stand in my way from here on out.

_I am woman, hear me roar._


End file.
